Just Be Good To Me
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Draco and Blaise need Hermione more than they know.


**Just Be Good To Me**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing: **Hermione Granger x Draco Malfoy x Blaise Zabini

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Rated: K+**

**Summary:** Draco and Blaise need Hermione more than they know.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters are not mine. Don't sue me.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, but Hermione, Draco and Blaise are simply awesome for me. They rock in any scenario.

* * *

"_Friends tell me I am crazy,_

_That I'm wasting time with you._

_People always talk about reputation,_

_I don't care what you do to them,_

_Just be good to me."_

Dub Be Good To Me, by Beats International

* * *

"Of course, you are kidding me. I should have known."

"Oh, come on, 'Mione! You know us, we just love to play a little…"

"A little? First: this is the understatement of the year! and second: you should be ashamed of yourselves! You're nearly-"

"Nah-nah-nah-nah! No need for this, you don't hear us saying your age in public for the world to hear, so don't come shouting our age for the seven winds." Blaise said quickly, looking around them to see if nobody was paying attention to what the witch was saying. Merlin forbid some tabloid heard their ages!

"Duh, we're the same age, you idiots." She rolled her eyes at them. "You shouldn't be planning pranks – like the Weasley twins used to -, you have companies to run. Don't you have to worry about employees or costs?"

"Why on the Wizarding World would we need to worry about that? That's why we pay a lot of money for Jenkins and Jenkins to work for us."

"Jenkins and Jenkins? What are you talking about?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione. "Honestly?"

"I think you both often forget that I don't have a company to run." She said unfazed by his attitude.

"You have your parents' teeth thing to run…" Blaise answered.

"You're running away from the subject." Draco rolled his eyes again, this time at his mate. He turned to face Hermione. "Jenkins and Jenkins is a firm, people there mostly work only for us; they manage big businesses. So our companies are safe and profiting while we can go around the world doing whatever we want."

Hermione looked at both their cocky smiles and shook her head. "This is not the way you manage a business! Your employees don't know you. You probably don't even know what they do. This Jenkins and Jenkins firm could be tricking you and cheating you and you wouldn't even know because you two are never behind the big desks checking things."

They were going to interrupt her but she raised her hand to stop them.

"They could run your family's business to the ground in one second and you don't even know it. Heck, this could be happening right now, it's very easy to rip someone's money when the owner couldn't care less about it."

Draco exchanged a worried look with Blaise.

"But… what can we do?"

"First, you can go to Jenkins and Jenkins offices and ask how things are going with the companies. Where is their office?"

"Cribsley Street."

"Is that where I think it is? Knockturn Alley? Boys, seriously?" Hermione shook her head at them. At that moment Hermione's mobile rang. She looked at the caller ID and mumbled something the boys didn't hear. "Hello! Marc." There was a brief pause before she growled in frustration. "I'll be there soon." Another pause and she put her hand on her forehead. "In five minutes Marc, I'll be there in five minutes, even less, I'm already on my way." Draco and Blaise could faintly hear the panicked voice on the phone. "Enough! Just don't let them on the same room." She cut the call and growled again.

"Trouble with teeth?" Draco snickered. She just rolled her eyes.

"Go to Jenkins and Jenkins and find out what's happening with your businesses." Before turning around and apparating away she quickly addressed the boys again. "Like I'm doing right now." She popped away to solve her problems.

"Do you think Jenkins and Jenkins could be stealing us blind?" Draco arched an eyebrow. "I mean, it's really been a while since I actually went to work and check how things were going."

Blaise nodded. It also had been a while since he went to work too. "They better not be." The Italian said darkly to his best mate.

_- Three days later -_

"_Malfoy and Zabini: Fortunes lost after management fraud._" Hermione read the main headline of the Daily Prophet's. "I told you, you should have kept an eye on the managing team. Better yet, you should have hired a real management firm. Oh no, wait, you should have managed your business on your own!" She threw a scolding look at the two heirs that had just recently discovered their businesses were being ripped off by Jenkins and Jenkins – Scam Managers.

"You could have bloody told us sooner, don't you think?" Draco nearly shouted at her and served his glass with another round of firewhisky.

"Do not shout at me. How could I know you two were both idiots who can't even run their own companies?" Hermione folded the newspaper and set it on the table. "I would comment on how it's still breakfast time and you shouldn't be drinking, but seeing how you lost nearly all your business to Jenkins and Jenkins – and by the way, what's up with saying Jenkins two times – I'm going to keep quiet."

"Gerald Jenkins and Robert Jenkins. They are not related, _ergo_ you say Jenkins two times." Blaise commented dismissively while picking a cigarette from his new pack.

"Blaise, you know I hate when you smoke at my house." Blaise simply ignored her and proceeded on lightening his cigarette. "You both should be aware that I can notify the paparazzi and say you are hiding at my _house_!" The last word came out very high-pitched.

"You know what, Hermione?" Blaise took a puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke away from her. "You could very well do that. But all three of us know you won't do that because you don't want the _paparazzi_ at _your_ house trying to snap photos of us." He snatched Draco's glass from his hands and took a big gulp from it before giving it back to his mate. "We lost eighty percent of shares of our companies, why can't you just _shut up_ and let us get drunk and cancer alone?!"

"I can't watch your depressed personas and be okay with it." Hermione shook her head and got up from the table. "I'm going to work; unlike you two I still have a thriving business. When you are both ready to save yours, let me know and I'll help you."

Hermione went to her parent's dentist clinic to work and she couldn't help feeling like she was running away from the problems of the Wizarding World. She mostly didn't like staying longer than necessary at the office because that meant no magic performing and no magic news for her. But right now, she was happy to be working. But those joys never lasted long enough and when she found herself checking the accountability books for the third time, she knew she would eventually have to go back to reality and help Draco and Blaise with their huge problems.

She made sure no one would walk in to her office and wrote a note to the right people demanding the accountability book of Malfoy Enterprises and Zabini Co., she would need to study those real close if she would be helping her annoying friends that right now wished to drown in alcohol and tobacco. Thirty minutes later Marc was knocking at her door, a heavy looking packet on his arms.

"A weird looking man dropped this off for you. I'm not sure what this is, though I could open it up for you and check it if you want…"

Marc sometimes seemed very eager to look helpful to Hermione, but in all honesty, it just annoyed her. And not like Draco and Blaise.

"Just put it on my desk, please, I know what is in the box." Marc, the assistant, put it on her desk and before he could close her door again, Hermione spoke. "I will be busy for the next couple hours. I do not wish to be disturbed." Before he could fully open his mouth to object she continued. "If something comes up I'm pretty sure you can deal with it, Marc." She then focused her attention on the packet on her desk and Marc knew he was being dismissed. He closed the door with a panicked look on his face, imagining if some problem appeared.

In the end it took Hermione just under a couple hours to study all accountability books of _both_ companies. They all just looked like really bad jokes. Jenkins and Jenkins couldn't even fake some information. How on Earth Blaise and Draco felt they could hand their business to them Hermione would never know. She felt a headache starting and knew it was time to head home.

The pop sound of apparating was not heard from both boys that spent the day drinking and smoking and were already spent, thrown at Hermione's couch, planning against Jenkins and Jenkins.

"We sh-" Blaise stopped and furrowed his forehead, apparently thinking hard. "We _should_ track them down."

"Kid me not, Blaisy. Do you know how we could do that?" Draco lifted his head from the couch to take a better look on the Italian.

"'Korss." Hermione wanted to giggle at how the word came out of his mouth, but kept quiet so she could continue to hear the conversation. "Hitmen, matey. We jussst need to pay people to find 'n' kill 'em."

"But…" Draco closed his eyes in doubt. "We're short of cash." Blaise threw him a look that spoke volumes. "'Kay, 'kay, we have _those_ accounts, but I don't want the press checking on that when _Jenkins and Jenkins_ bodies are found." He lit a cigarette. "That would just raise unwanted questions."

"True." Blaise moved his arm around until his hand found the glass of amber alcohol. "What will we do then?"

"You could start by taking responsibilities, staying sober and stop planning murders." Hermione walked in the living room and casually sat between them on the couch. "That's just what I think. But hey, why listen to me, it's not like I have good insights or anything." She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. Soon enough Draco's head was leaning on her shoulder and Blaise's was on her lap.

"We need your help, 'Mione."

"I know you do, _Blaisy_." She brushed his hair with her fingers. "And I already told you I would help you."

"'Kay… We promise to stop smoking on your house." Draco said with a grimace. "And getting drunk in front of you." He added as an afterthought.

"Thank you, boys." Hermione opened her eyes and mentally assessed things. "You should go to bed right now because tomorrow morning things will play under _my_ rules." She finished her sentence darkly and got up without notice, which caused Draco to fall over Blaise.

"Ouch." They complained, but they sure sounded resigned.

- _Three years later_ -

"_Enemies? Lovers? Partners? Granger, Malfoy and Zabini – whatever they are –, the successful trio behind the three most successful businesses run by Witches or Wizards._" Hermione read the main headline of the Daily Prophet. "_Take a look on how Malfoy Enterprises and Zabini Co. went from a dead business to a profitable one with the help of Hermione Granger, a business owner herself._"

She shook her head and folded the paper, letting it rest on the table. She grabbed a toast and started putting strawberry jam on it.

"Why do you shake your head?" Blaise grabbed the paper and kept on reading from where she stopped. When he finished reading it Draco stole it from him and quickly scanned the page.

"Good piece they managed to write this time." Draco put cereal on his bowl and motioned for Blaise to pass the milk. "Hermione, we don't say this often, but… you know."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Actually, I don't." She put a poker face on and bit on her toast.

Blaise mumbled something under his breath and reached for some butter. "You know… If it weren't for you our businesses would have sunken."

"Yeah we owe you a lot…" Draco began toying with his cereal. "And we thank you."

"Yes, thank you, 'Mione."

Hermione let them sweat for another moment or two before she cracked a smile. "I know. I just love when you struggle with wor-" She was interrupted by her mobile. "Oh, Marc…" She mumbled at the caller ID – this time it was understood by Draco and Blaise – and answered it. "Marc. – Yes. – Okay. – Give me five minutes. – I understand. – I do. – Enough, Marc. Five minutes." She hung up.

"You have to go?" Blaise smiled at her.

"Yeap. I honestly don't know why Marc can't resolve things without me. Every time I get there the problem is simply minimal." She took another bite of her toast and got up to leave.

"You are just too good at managing… people, crisis, businesses... Go do your thing, 'Mione."

"'Kay. Bye Drake, bye Blaisy. Don't be late for work." She toyed with them one last time before disappearing with a pop.


End file.
